


Building Blocks

by nazangel



Series: Omege Jason Todd Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd, Pack, some language cause it's Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Jason is building his nest. His family is sneaky.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Everyone
Series: Omege Jason Todd Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692037
Comments: 30
Kudos: 513
Collections: Gen Batfam ABO, omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Building Blocks

"His nest is still so small,"

"That's cause he has nothing from us,"

"Should we-"

"No, he won't like being handed things just like that,"

"How?"

"What about what Grayson did with me? Father?"

"..."

"Good idea. Let's do it,"

xxx

Jason frowned at the piece of clothing sitting just outside his small nest in the manor. It was a large black cashmere sweater.

He didn't wear any cashmere. Only Bruce and his baby brothers wore it. And by the size, it was Bruce's.

Huh. Someone must have mixed it in the laundry. Alfred didn't make mistakes like that but everyone liked to pitch in to help the old butler. One of the others must have brought it up here.

Jason picked it up with the intention of taking it to Bruce and telling him to keep his shit in his room.

Except.

Except, it still smelled like the older omega, the scent of smoked apples and honey slowly reaching Jason's senses.

Huh. It hadn't been washed. Then how had it ended up here?

Bruce obviously hadn't missed it and Jason's nest was lacking a lot of scents right now. Not that Jason wanted their scents. But holding the piece of clothing brought a nostalgic feeling.

"Ah fuck it," he muttered

Carefully, he laid the sweater beside the blanket right under his pillow.

"Perfect," he murmured

The old man didn't need to know.

xxx

"What the Hell?" Jason _did not_ yelp as something under him _squeaked_

It was a fluffy squirrel.

A fluffy squeaking squirrel.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," he muttered, picking the thing "How did you get in here?"

And now he was talking to the thing. It was a cartoonish squirrel with brown fur and an orange belly, colours muted from time. He could still smell some of the old scents on it, specifically Dick's.

It must have been from Dick's childhood stash of stuffed toys. The alpha had a habit of leaving them around just in case one of his siblings wanted them.

He never left them in rooms though.

Still, it was a soft toy and nice. As long as it didn't make that insufferable noise.

Jason wrapped the squirrel in a blanket at the left of his spot. Close enough but too far to _squeak._

"Great," he said softly and snuggled down

xxx

Jason dumped his winter things on the ground and was surprised when a yellow scarf fell out.

He wouldn't be caught dead in that colour.

It did kinda look like Tim's scarf though. They had been putting away their outside clothing and each one of them had made a quick pile each to bring upstairs to their room.

Tim's scarf must have ended up with his things.

Jason picked it up and ran his hands over it. it was soft and still held some of Tim's lemon scent. Jason might like to tease Tim by calling him 'lemon freshener' whenever the little omega got excited but he had to admit the scarf felt nice.

And it wasn't like Tim was going to use it until the next winter anyway.

The scarf ended up right next to his pillow.

xxx

Jason frowned as he nearly tripped on a piece of clothing.

A tan leather jacket.

Now a leather jacket wasn't exactly an unusual sight in his room but this one wasn't his.

He quickly dialled a number and waited for the phone to be picked.

_"Hey,"_

"You forgot your jacket here, shithead,"

_"Oh, that's where it went. I wasn't exactly sober when I called that cab from the manor,"_

"Want me to bring it around?"

_"Nah, keep it. I gotta go now. Bye,"_

"It doesn't fit me, asshole!"

But Roy had already hung up.

Jason sighed and carefully folded that jacket into his nest. If he wasn't going to wear it he could at least find another use for it.

xxx

Jason nearly laughed when he saw the blanket right outside the family nest. It was blue and covered in garish pink hearts.

Whatever they weren't comfortable putting in their own nests ended up beside the family nest. Then the family would decide together if it should be put in the nest.

Jason picked it up and smiled. Damian's scent. Dick had probably brought it for the little omega pup and Damian not wanting to hurt the pack alpha's feeling had probably used it for as long as he could stand to.

Jason brought it up to his nose and inhaled. Dates and honey, the pack pup's trademark scent.

He could take it. Bruce had made it clear that they're individual nests took priority and it wasn't like it had been added to family nest yet.

The blanket ended up right under Jason when he slept.

xxx

Alfred didn't accidentally leave things anywhere. Nor did he forget where he put anything. It just didn't happen.

Which meant that the suit jacket had been left there on purpose.

And then he remembered what Dick had told him years ago when he had still been Robin.

_'Alfred was raised in a weird time so old habits die hard. He doesn't nest much but he'll discreetly leave some things lying around for you to use. If you don't want them, just bring them to me or Bruce,'_

Jason smiled and took the jacket to his nest, folding right beside the squirrel.

xxx

"He's lying on top of the blanket!"

"I told you it would work, Grayson,"

"Aw, squeaky is wrapped up in a blanket,"

"He seems to like all our things,"

"Hn,"

"I almost wanna squish him,"

"He is pretty adorable,

Someone cleared their throat.

"Maybe we should leave. We don't want to wake Master Jason, do we?"

"Right,"

"Sorry, Alfie,"

"Oops,"

"Apologies Pennyworth,"

"Let's go, boys,"

xxx

Jason eventually grew comfortable enough to as the for things on his own.

"You know its weird," said Jason, "I always ended up with your guys' things in my nest anyway,"

He didn't notice the way Bruce and Alfred smiled or the way his brothers elbowed each other or the way Roy was grinning from his side.

He was just glad to be with the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
